Black Diamond
by Manicewriter88
Summary: When Sonic finds a new friend will he be a hero or a vilin
1. Chapter 1

Hello there this is my first story so I hope you like it All sonic characters belong to sega 

_(Story takes place after the last episode of sonic x)_

Sonic walked down the main road of station square he was approached by about 13 fan girls."Not again" sonic yelled as he took off to get away from them…. he ran and ran trying to get away. Sonic panted heavily as he ran into a cave "why have I never been here before? What is this place?" sonic asked himself as he walked deeper and deeper into the cave. "What the?!?" sonic said in confusion as the a soft glow could be seen up ahead. He crept closer and closer until he peeked around the corner to see a very large diamond in the side of the wall. Sonic whistled and walked up to it. "W-what the?" sonic said as he walked up to the diamond and saw another hedgehog in the diamond…the hedgehog was a lighter blue with a bushier head of quills and with black tips on his quills and his fingers were pointy. Sonic just stood there looking at him. The hedgehog looks as if it was sleeping and looked as if it was there for a very long time. Sonic called tails on a little communicator in his glove, which tails give him for his birthday

"Ok sonic I'll be right there" tails said as he ran to the hanger, jumped into the tornado and took off heading for the cave. Tails was very excited to see what sonic found, tails brought a vital reading machine, a laser strong enough to break through the diamond, and a first aid kit…just because. When tails got there sonic was standing outside the cave he saw the tornado land and ran to the plane. "Ok sonic lets see this "new" hedgehog" tails said with a bit of excitement I his voice. "Now tails" sonic said "I don't know who this is but im sure hes been there for over 100 years"

Tails flipped out a little laser about the size of a pen "don't worry sonic I can get him out" tails said sounding enthused. Sonic lead Tails to the mysterious hedgehog. "S-sonic?…h-he looks like you" tails said…tails put the vital reader to the diamond and after a few seconds the machine started going beep… beep… beep "ha!! Hes alive!!" sonic yelled tails pulled out the little laser and started cutting into the diamond. Sonic watched the laser buzz as it cut easily through the diamond. The machine started to show the hedgehogs vitals getting stronger and stronger until… "Tails stop!!" sonic shouted tails jumped when he said it and flinched causing the laser to cut thought the diamond making it crack all over. "Tails stand back" sonic said with that tails started to walk backwards still watching the diamond. All of a sudden the mysterious hedgehog's eyes shot open. His eyes were a deep yellow with a very small hint of green. Tails collapsed to the ground I fear when the hedgehog did that. Sonic dragged tails back more. The diamond began to rumble and crack more, and then all of a sudden the diamond shattered. Sonic and tails closed there eyes and covered them with there arms, and when the opened them the hedgehog was standing on a pile of shattered diamond.

"H-hello there" sonic said to him. You could tell he was nourves. The hedgehog just stood there looking at them…the hedgehog opened his mouth and said, "who are you…and where am I? Sonic replied "well this is my best friend Tails and my name is Sonic" the hedgehog started walking towards them, sonic got nervous and got into a fighting stance. The hedgehog walked up to him and said "my name is Manice." With that Mancie held out his hand. "Hi" Tails said, "so tell me…what year is it," mancie asked. "Uhh its 2007" mancie stood there in shock. "175 years ive been in there?!?" manice said…but that all I know. I cant remember what happened…why I was there…"well im sure you'll remember" Tails said. "Now lets head back. You'll see what's happened over 175 years" and they walked out of the cave and back to Station Square…

To be continued…

_Yay first chapter down manice belongs to me. He's my character on deviantART_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok this is ch 2 I hope you like it_

Sonic and Tails lead Manice to the tornado. The plain seemed to sparkle in the sun, Manice stood there in awe as he for the first time saw a plane. What's that Manice asked. Tails quickly replied "it a plane, it can fly like birds" Tails said scratching the back of his head. "Really?!?" Manice replied in shock. "c-can we fly now", Tails gave a big grin "well yea that's how we got here…so hope in" manice sat down in the back seat sonic being. Well….sonic stood on top of the plane and tails sat in the pilot's seat. "Ok Manice hang on" tails said starting up the engine which gave off a small black cloud of exhaust. The plane started moving and got going faster and faster. And soon the plane left the ground. "how ya doing back there manice?...manice?" tails turned around to see Manice hanging on to the sides of the little plane like his life depended on it…his claws were going through the side so he could get a better grip. "God Manice settles down. I promise we wont fall" tails said while laughing.

It took about 30 min to get back home and when they did…. Tails climbed out of the plane, sonic jumped off the wing and Manice…well he just fell out landing on the ground with a thud. "Oww" Manice said "oh don't worry Manice, you'll get used to it" Sonic said laughing. "I hate heights" manice said still lying on the ground. Sonic helped Manice to his feet and lead him into the house

Manice looked around asking lots of questions, Manice picked something up and said "hey tails?...what's this" Tails turned around and said "that's a television see watch this" tails presses a button on the remote causing the TV to turn on manice jumped back in surprise and slowly settled down and walked up to the TV. "w-who did that guy fit in there?" manice said looking around the TV trying to find a door or something tails looked at sonic and said "hey sonic watch this" tails held his finger over another button and when Manice started to watch the TV again tails pressed the button changing the channel to a rock band playing very loud music Manice almost had a heart attack and flew back in terror as the sound blasted him tails pressed mute on the TV and started laughing. "i-im sorry Manice…i-i…cou-ldnt help it" tails had a hard time saying that because he was laughing so hard…Manice slowly settled down and started to laugh with them. "Its ok" manice said "but wh-"manice stopped himself in mid sentence when he saw a picture of a the great chago fire manice had a horrified expression on his face as he stared at it

--Manice's flashback—

Manice saw a city burning... and there was a figure standing on a building laughing minicaly as he watched the city burn

--End flashback--

Manice was snapped out of his flash back as tails waved his hand in front of manice's face "hey dude…ya there" tails asked Manice shook his head and came to

"yo dude you ok" sonic asked "y-yea…im fine….i think I just had a bad day dream or something" sonic looked at the clock and saw it was 11:30pm "well its late we should hit the hey…here manice you can take the guest bedroom" sonic showed manice the room "well here ya go dude…"we'll see you in the morning" sonic said with a smile "ok goodnight" manice said in reply as he shut the door

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 yay!! Thanks _The All Real Numbers Symbol_ for the comments 

Manice got into the bed and pulled the covers over himself. He wasn't slept in a bad for a very long time and the beds he had were nowhere near as soft as this one. Manice took a deep breath and let it out slowly before falling asleep

--Manice's dream—

Manice was standing in a town square but the city was small about the size as a country town. He had no control over has body; he watched it destroy and kill everything. This creature he was in was able to shoot diamond shards out of his hands (like chaos blast but instead of energy there diamond shards) (the diamond shards were about as long as a pencil) the shards blew thought everyone and everything…he was able to look down and see he was in HIS body!! But not able to control it…a few soldgers started firing at him but to no avail the bullets bounced off him and without wanting to kill everyone and everything. The city was on fire then he jumped to a building that was badly damaged but still standing his body laughed at the damage and dead bodies laying allover the place. The crimson blood stained is body and the streets

Just then Manice woke up and sat up really quick…he was sweating badly and had somehow shot diamond shards through the bed and all the way down to the basement "what the hell is wrong with me…and whets with that dream…what does it mean?" Manice said to himself wiping away sweat"

Just then sonic knocked on the door "dude you ok? I herd you yelling"

Manice got up and opened the door "yea im fine now…just a bad dream"

Sonic looked confused "a bad dream about what?"

Manice replied "im not very sure" Manice lied he knew what it was but he couldn't tell his new friend right away

"Well you look like you went through hell. Come on lets get you something to drink"

Manice nodded his head and followed sonic to the kitchen

To be continued

It looks like mancie has a secrete…but what is it…and whose body was he in…and yes I don't write very long chapters…sorry ;


	4. Chapter 4

Well its ch 4…thanks to whoever is reading this 

"So tell me Mancie…what happened I herd you yelling in the other room," Sonic said as he filled up a glass of water.

Mancie really didn't make eye contact he looked out the window and was looking at the stars "It was nothing, just a bad dream. But somehow seemed so fimearler"

Sonic stared at him "hey Mancie? D-do you think you saw your past?"

Mancie looked at Sonic "I don't know the creature didn't really look like me. But yet it feels like he's still here watching us…listen to me, it was just a dream nothing to be worried about" Mancie said with a smirk

"Yea your right. Well anyway here's your water" Sonic handed Mancie the glass of water, which Mancie drank with no problem

"Well im going to bed" Sonic said stretching

"Ok see you in the morning, im going to look at the stars if that's ok" Manice said

"Yea its fine…. goodnight" sonic said walking back upstairs

Manice walked up to the big window and just looked up watching the sky "who was that in my dream?" Manice said to himself "it made no since. He didn't really look like me but yet…he was so familiar" Manice sighed as he went back to his room and fell asleep

Mancie awoke what seemed to be another dream it was 4:00am Manice was looking around his room, he stopped and gaised his eyes on something that horrified him. There was a black silowet of what seemed to be another hedgehog it walked closer and closer to the bed until it was right next to Manice "Manice" the figure said "why you so scared? Don't you remember me?" the voice had a sarcastic tone, Manice punched the figure and it disappeared all of a sudden the figured reappeared and flew into Manice. Manice was able to yell it felt like his sole was being ripped out and he passed out from pain

Mancie awoke at 8:00am he shot up sweating "was it all a dream?" Mancie said to himself Manice started to sniff the air he smelt eggs and bacon. He got up and walked to the kitchen to see tails cooking breakfast

"Hey there Mancie, good morning" Tails said in a cheery voice

"Good morning" Manice said in reply

"Here sit down foods almost ready" tails pointed at a seat

Mancie sat down and looked around "hey wears Sonic?"

"He's not up yet…give the smell of the food a few more minuets to reach his ro-"

Just then sonic came busting into the kitchen and sat next to Mancie

"food food food food food food food food" Sonic said

"My god sonic settle down it will be ready in a moment" tails said laughing

To be continued………


	5. Chapter 5

Well thanks to all who are reading…if you want to see what Manice looks like go to deviantART and type in Manice yep that's him, most of them are drawn by me -

_All Sonic characters belong to Sega…except for Mancie.hes mine _

_Any who on with the story (goes back to writing)_

_------------- -------------- ----------- ------------- -------------_

After breakfast the set there plates by the sink "so Manice ya wanna see the city?" Tails said with an excited tone "I'd love to" Manice said

"Well just remember the world of today is much different from the time your from so please don't freak out" Sonic said

"I wasn't planning of it" Manice said with a smirk

"Ok let's go" Tails said as they walked out the door and to the city

Amy was shopping with Cream; Amy all of a sudden stopped and sniffed the air

"Amy what are you doing?" Cream asked

"Do you smell that? Its Sonic I can smell his body spray from a mile and he's close lets go find him" Amy said happily, she grabbed Creams hand and they ran towards sonic

(Idk how Amy could smell him but she's Amy and she's paranoid about Sonic"

Amy ran around a corner and slammed right into Manice Sonic and Tails helped both of them up Amy seeing Manice lunged at him she gasped and gave off a girly squeal as she hugged Manice "oh Sonic I knew you were here yo-" she stopped mid sentence as she looked down and saw his pointy fingers she backed up and saw he wasn't Sonic she blushed pushed him aside and glomped Sonic "oh Sonic I knew I would find you…who's your friend?" Amy asked

Sonic replied "this is Manice we uhh…found him in a diamond" Sonic scratched the back of his head

"Really now?" Amy loved diamonds "can you do any tricks?" Amy that's not polite" Sonic said at what she said

Manice looked at her and said, "Well I can control them" as he said that he formed a diamond shard that slowly rotated in his hand while floating

They all stood in awe as they looked at the glimmering stone

"Its so prity" Tails said, "may I see it?" he asked

"Shure" Manice said with a smile

Tails slowly took it and looked at it with a magnifying glass

"Yep this is real diamond…can you make more of these?" Tails asked

"Well yea I ca shoot them" Manice said and he raised his hand at a big rock sitting in a park across the street "watch" Manice shot about 32 diamond shards at the rock causing the rock to explode

(Amy stood there with a face like this OO)

Manice laughed as he saw her face, Tails was impressed and ran over to the rock to see that it was destroyed."Who knew something so small could do so much damage to something so big" Tails said as he picked up another diamond shard

When Amy snapped out of it she relised that they were shards…. shards of DIAMOND!!! She ran over and picked up as many as she could "c-can I keep these?" she asked "yea of course you can" Manice said in reply

Amy gave off a really high pinched girly squeal and grabbed creams arm and ran off to buy things with the shards

"Well that was odd" Manice said, "Not really, she always gets like this when she sees something shiny" Sonic said rubbing his nose

"Well any who you were right Tails. You time period is wayyyyyyyyyyyyy different then mine, how tall is that building?" Manice said and pointed at the tallest building he could see

"Well that one is 102 stories," Sonic said

"Oh…..my……..God…….. The view has to be fantastic," Manice said wide eyed

"Yes, yes it is, you want to see?" Sonic asked

"Yes I would" Manice said and the went into an elevator all the way to the top

(Please don't ask how they could be let through security and on the top…it's just a story ok)

The three of them looked out over the city letting the breeze hit them

"Wow this is quite a view," Manice said in awe

But he was cut off by a vision again, the same one he's been seeing, that beast looking over a burning city

"N-no" Manice said stepping back from the side

"Manice? What's wrong?" Sonic said in a worried voice

"WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!!!!" Manice yelled as he ran off to the elevator and shut the door before Sonic and Tails could get to him

The elevator only took him to the 81st floor and he ran out and into a stairwell, he was able to make it down a few flights before missing a step and falling 8 flights of stairs

He finally stopped and was lying on the ground bleeding badly from his head and chest

He felt himself slipping into darkness, and the last thing he saw and heard was a man saying "call a medic somones badly hurt here!!!" Then all went dark

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_OMG will Manice be alright!?! And who is this mysterious creature he keeps seeing in this vision. Stay in touch to find out_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again well ive had a bad weekend one of my friends died and...its just not fair crying sigh oh well on with the story

_All sonic characters belong to Sega except Manice_

Manice slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a room that was almost pure white and silver, he started to sit up when all of a sudden a sharp pain filled the back of his head

"God that hurts" Manice said as he grabbed the back of his head

Right after he said that Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Cream came into the room "so this is Manice?" Knuckles asked, "yep that's him" Tails replied

Knuckles walked up to Manice and circled him "wow Sonic you were right...he looks allot like you" Knuckles said in amassment

Manice had a 1000 yard stare at him, it was like he didn't see anyone, he didn't talk he just looked forward with a blank stare

"Mr. Manice, are you ok?" Cream asked

Manice quickly shook his head and snapped out of it "Oh m sorry, just stuck in a daydream" Manice said as a drop of sweat rolled down his forehead

"So Manice why did you freak out like that?" Sonic asked

Manice sighed "ok I'll tell you, I keep having this vision, and I believe its what happened before I was sealed in that diamond" Manice said sadly

"W-what happened?" Knuckles asked

"I'm not 100 sure, It was like I was in a different body and this...thing was destroying everything" Mancie said

"Well you're not evil, at least to our knowledge" Tails replied

"Yes but I think I lost something form such a long time of rest" Manice said

"Oh come on, how can someone like you go pure evil," Sonic said

"I just don't know" Manice replied

Just then a large explosion was herd outside the building the door to the room blew off and through the smoke was a robot with Eggman in it

Almost the entire hospital was destroyed leaving a few rooms

"Did you little things could stop me?!?" Eggman said with a smirk

"Who's this guy?!?" Manice said shocked

"Its Eggman!!" Sonic yelled

Eggman's robot pointed a large gun at them

"Now you all can die!!" Eggman said as the gun powered up and they had no where to go

Mancie quickly jumped up and landed in front of them all "let me take care of this" Manice pointed his palm of his hand towards the body of the robot

"No, you die" Mancie said as he shot hundreds of diamond shards into the robot which went flying back and collapsed on the ground

Eggman never ejected and was killed in the blast

Everyone stood wide-eyed at this

"I-I knew you could do that, but I never thought they could cause so much damage" Tails said in shock

Mancie's ears drooped "I-I'm sorry I thought you were all in danger"

"We were and you saved us, thank you so much" Cream said with joy

Something about the destruction caused Mancie to fall in pain

"What's wrong?" Sonic said

Mancie was on his knees holding onto his head "I-I don't know!!"

Knuckles ran over to Manice's side and touched his shoulder when he did this he went flying back into the wall

"R-Run!!" Manice was able to say as his Quills started getting darker and longer

_Mancie seem to be hiding a little secrete next chapter you will be able to know who is the being Manice has been seeing_


End file.
